


La La Lams

by AnacondaGagaYonceYas



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, La La Land (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - La La Land, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Google Translate French Is Involved In This, Hamilton Is Not Throwing His Shot, Immigration & Emigration, M/M, Patriotism, Running into each other, Smut, Starting The Revolution While Singing Showtunes, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnacondaGagaYonceYas/pseuds/AnacondaGagaYonceYas
Summary: Alexander Hamilton: Immigrant who wants to start a revolutionJohn Laurens: His soulmate, who also wants to start a revolutionFate happens





	1. Prologue: It's Another Day Of Work

**Author's Note:**

> Cause every good musical needs an opening number!  
> To the tune of this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SkyZdibfhaU&t=263s ("It's Another Day of Sun" from La La Land)

♫ See if you can spot ♫

♫ A bastard, immigrant, son of a whore and a Scotsman ♫

♫ Coming here to NYC ♫

♫ On a ship from West Indies ♫

♫ He's a loud, smart, abolitionist ♫

♫ And he wants to set us free ♫

 

♫ His mom got sick and died ♫

♫ His dad ditched when he was young ♫

♫ And his cousin killed himself ♫

♫ Hot damn, he lived a tragic life ♫

♫ From his childhood to his teens ♫

♫ So he just wrote and read on repeat ♫

♫ From his childhood to his teens ♫

 

♫ Without a nickel to his name ♫

♫ Hopped a ship, here he came ♫

♫ Could be brave or just insane ♫

♫ Most likely both ♫

 

♫ But hey, this kid is really smart ♫

♫ And he's got a lot of heart ♫

♫ So there's a chance that our A. Ham, he just might make it ♫

 

♫ And fulfill his dreams of King's College ♫

♫ And abolishing slavery for Blacks ♫

♫ And when life lets him down ♫

♫ It's another day of - ♫

♫ And things get way too hard ♫

♫ It's another day of - ♫

♫ And more effort's needed, it's just another day of work ♫

 

 

♫ He hears it everyday ♫

♫ The shouts of revolutionaries and the screams of slaves ♫ 

♫ All they do is inspire him to write and read some more ♫

♫ And so he writes, reads more and more ♫

♫ And work towards his goal ♫

 

♫ And even when the answer's no ♫

♫ Or when his money's running low ♫

♫ His intelligence and honor ♫

♫ Are all he needs ♫

 

♫ And when he gets to work again ♫

♫ He'll start to sing his working song ♫

♫ And think about how wants to free these colonies ♫

 

♫ And fulfill his dreams of King's College ♫

♫ And abolishing slavery for Blacks ♫

♫ And when life lets him down ♫

♫ It's another day of - ♫

♫ And things get way too hard ♫

♫ It's another day of - ♫

♫ And more effort's needed, it's just another day of work ♫

 

 

*Drum, bass, and flute solo

 

♫ And. When. Life. Let's. Him. Down. ♫

♫ And. Things. Get Way. Too. Hard. ♫

 

♫ IT'S ANOTHER DAY OF WORK ♫ 

♫  _HooooOOhhh ♫_

♫ IT'S ANOTHER DAY OF WORK ♫ 

♫  _HooooOOhhh ♫_

♫ IT'S ANOTHER DAY OF WORK ♫ 

♫  _HooooOOhhh ♫_

♫ IT'S ANOTHER DAY OF WORK (WORK, WORK, WORK, WORK, WORK) ♫ 

♫ IT'S ANOTHER DAY OF WORK ♫ 

♫  _HooooOOhhh ♫_

 _♫_ IT'S ANOTHER DAY OF WORK _♫_

 _♫_ IT'S ANOTHER DAY OF WOoooOOOoooRK _ _♫__

♫ AND THE DAY HAS JUST BEGUN ♫

 

♫ IT'S ANOTHER DAY OF WORK ♫ 

 

* _Instrumental Break_

 

♫ IT'S ANOTHER DAY OF WORK ♫ 

 

* * *

Alex's ship finally docked, and he was finally in America! The sky had no clouds, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, there was a nice and gentle breeze, and he didn't feel sick. This was truly the best day of his life. This was his chance to make revolutionary changes, and he was not throwing away his shot.

_America, here I come._

 


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes to a party.

_You got the invitation_

_You got the right address_

_You need some medication?_

_The answer's always yes_

 

 

_A little chance encounter_

_Could be the one you've waited for_

_Just squeeze a bit more_

 

_Tonight we're on a mission_

_Tonight's the casting call_

_If this is the real audition_

_Oh, God, help us all_

 

_You make the right impression_

_Then ev'rybody knows your name_

_We're in the fast lane_

 

_Someone in the crowd could be the one you need to know_

_The one to finally lift you off the ground_

_Someone in the crowd could take you where you wanna go_

_If you're the someone ready to be found_

 

Alex's friends were trying to get a down-in-the-dumps Alex, who had just managed to get his 5th rejected job application AND didn't get an accelerated course of study at Princeton in spite of asking (and also managed to get his ass kicked by the bursar) to go to a party, which he very much did not want to do, but they'd managed to break out into a musical number and not only break into a musical number, but managed to drag him into it, which basically means he was now officially obliged to go to it. 

Who knows though? Maybe there really _was_ someone at this party that he needed to know.

 And so, he got dressed in his very best and started walking to the party, while also singing and dancing because why the fuck not?

* * *

Once they made it to the party, Alex was instantly glad he came for he spotted someone he'd been looking for for months: Aaron Burr.

 Taking a tequila shot and feeling brave, he went up to Aaron and asked "pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?"

"That depends, who's asking?"

"Oh sure sir, my name is Alexander Hamilton, I have been, looking for you."

 "I'm getting nervous."

Not wanting to make the most important man in the party uncomfortable, he quickly replied "sir, I heard your name at Princeton, I was seeking an accelerated course of study, when I got sorted out of sorts with a buddy of yours, I may have punched him, it's a blur sir, he handles the financials?"

Disapprovingly, he replied "you punched the bursar?"

Nervously and clearly fidgeting "yes. I wanted to do what you did,graduate in two and join the revolution he looked me like I was stupid I'm not stupid, so how'd you do it? How'd you graduate so fast?

"It was my parents' dying wish before they passed."

"You're an orphan! Of course! I'm an orphan! God I wish there was a war so we could prove that we're worth more than anyone bargained for!"

Intrigued by the man, Burr asked "can I get you a drink?" 

Eagerly he replied "that would be nice!"

"While we're talking let me offer you some free advice: talk less."

And in that moment, everything that Alex ever knew came crashing down and he just managed to say "what?"

"Smile more," he replied "don't let them know what you're against or what you're for."

"You... you can't be serious."

"You wanna get ahead?"

"Yes but-"

"Fools who run their mouth wind up dead." 

Before Alexander could reply, three clearly drunk men started singing by the pool, one of them big and Black with a deep voice and bandanna tied around his forehead, another one of them small and Black with tied back long curly hair, whose accent sounded French.

But the third one was the one that caught his eye.

A small and seemingly Hispanic man with long curly hair whose skin almost looked sparkly in the moonlight. Alex took one long look at him and he instantly fell in love.

Out of the corner of his ear he heard Burr saying "look at them a prime example of what not to be."

But Alex looked at that Hispanic man, and instead of paying any kind of attention to whatever Burr was saying, he stared at him, said "uh huh," and walked towards him, as if in a trance. 

When Alex reached him, the man stopped singing and Alex introduced himself, but couldn't do it right so he ended up saying "Alex hi I'm."

The man let out a chuckle as Alex blushed and tried correct himself "Alex I'm hi."

Wrong.

"Hi Alex I'm."

Wrong "Hi, I'm Alex"

Right

He chuckled at each of the failed attempts and after Alex finally got it right, he smiled and replied "John hi I'm," and laughed again.

Alex blushed again, but not out of embarrassment, and they shook hands.

It wasn't passionate and romantic, it didn't have any kind of signal that maybe this should be a kiss, and no signal or kiss ever came, yet that friendly, casual handshake made Alex feel like sparks were flying everywhere around them and he could swear that he heard fireworks. 

 


	3. The Restaurant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Alex leaves he party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally fucking updated it BE SHOOK BITCHES! 
> 
> It’s short tho, so.

By the time Alex left the party, carriages had stopped running, the vast majority of people had already left, and the beautiful stranger, John Laurens, was gone. With no one he knew left and no carriages running, his only choice now was to walk all the way home. 

_Fucking hell._

* * *

At some point, Alex decided he’d had enough walking and he needed a break. Suddenly, he heard some nice music coming from inside a restaurant. Although he didn’t have much money left and could definitely not afford anything more than a cheap beer, but he entered anyway, as if the piano put him in a trance

* * *

Upon entering the restaurant he saw  _him_ at the piano: John Laurens. 

He then saw him play an incredible dramatic piece, and he was absolutely hypnotized. 

He then saw him get up and be scolded by someone, someone who seemed to be maybe his boss. 

He then saw him walking towards him. 

“Hey we just met and I just heard you playi-” and suddenly John brushed past his shoulder, aggressively making his way toward the exit rather than happily making his way towards him. 

“Oh,” Alex said, frozen and completely shook. 

_Ass._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update coming within the week, whether it’s on Saturday or tomorrow.


End file.
